1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus and a printing control method where split printing is carried out with a width of one band.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed a technique for split printing where printing is carried out by a plurality of times of scanning (multipass scanning) irrespective of printing being theoretically possible in one pass. As disclosed in JP-A-2006-326939 (PTL 1), an amount of ink flow is reduced by increasing the number of passes in multipass scanning when the remaining amount of ink is less than a threshold.